Malice Esme Cullen
by Frightening lttle Monster
Summary: ALice and Jasper are out hunting one day when they run into a Dying girl that only has a few minutes to live. they take her home and change her. she is now alics twin Malice. this is her story on her life with the cullens. PLease Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfiction and I'm really excited about this one. I had a dream about it once. Please R&R!!!!!!!**

Malice Esme Cullen

_Chapter one-preface_

I was sure I was dying. The pain was unbearable. It started in my wrist, then the inside of my elbows, my chest, and neck. It was like I was being burned alive. On top of that it felt like I was being punched, and stabbed, and attacked over and over again. I knew for sure that I was dying. After a while the pain faded and the burning stopped. I could hear things, more than I thought I could hear. Someone was watching TV, other, two people, were sitting around, watching someone little. I could hear the little one's heart it hummed a high pitch hum, but I could her no one else's. There were two people in the same room as me, just sitting there. I could feel everything around me, I regained the feeling in my body and I was ready to face what lye ahead of me. I opened my eyes everything was sharp and crisp. I could see all of the dust particles in the air and I could tell every detail on the ceiling down to the small hair line crack. I sat up to see two figures in front of me.

**************

APOV

It had been three days since the transformation and she still hadn't more an inch. I had dressed her so she wouldn't wake up in the blood splattered clothes that Jasper and I had found her in. I didn't want anyone else to know that she was up here; it was going to be a surprise. Her hand twitched, and she moved a little more. I grabbed Jasper's hand, "Its time"! She then sat up.

**Please review!!!! I really hope you like it and I will have more soon. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two-welcome to the family_

I sat up to find two people holding hands in front of me one was short girl, about 5'4", with black spiky hair and golden eyes and a guy with longer blond hair, he too had gold eyes and they both had pale white skin. The girl came over to me and hugged me, "Welcome Malice".

It turn out her name is Alice and the guys name is Jasper. I'm Malice Esme Cullen now. I'm 5'4" with dark brown almost black hair that is cut into a short angled bob. I'm one of them, a cold one.

I all of a sudden was gone, I was not in the room with Alice and Jasper, I was I a forest running fast chasing after a deer. I tackled it and drank it blood. Then I was back in the room with them.

She explained it all to me, my transformation and my life now, and that I'm going to live forever as her twin sister. She explained what I had just had; since I was her twin we had the same ability, to see the future. She also told me everything about her family which is my family now.

She and Jasper took me hunting and as my vision predicted I tackled a deer and drank its blood. After the burn in my throat was taken care of we ran home. It was sunny when we got home and I stared at my skin, it glittered like there was millions of diamonds embedded in my skin. I stopped in my tracks in a daze.

Someone cleared their throat, "Come on Malice".

"Coming", I called back and ran up to the house and jumped through the window I had come out of. Alice and Jasper were in there with a mirror. Alice dragged me to it and showed me the beautiful girl in the mirror. She looked back at me with blood red eyes. I gasped at my own reflection. Alice giggled. "You're beautiful".

I was in control of myself so they let me go down stairs. I walked slowly down the big staircase into the room all of the others were in. Emmett looked up from the TV, "Alice? When did you cut your hair?

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. He looked more closely at me and jumped up growling at me, the others did to, "Who the hell are you?"

Their reactions took me by surprise as well. I crouched down into a ready position and pulled back my lips from my teeth, hissing. Just then Alice came down the stairs and stood in between the five of us. "What is all this noise about?"

"Who let this thing in", I think it was Rosalie who said that.

"She is not an it and by the way she has a name, it Malice, Malice Esme Cullen. She is your new sister!"

"What!!!!", they all said together.

"HMMMPH, this is going to take a while", Alice said, "Sit down it's a long story".

She told them everything from finding me to keeping the transformation a secret. They all were in aw; I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from my lips in the end when they all stared at me. Bella was the first to break the silence, "Welcome to the family, we're all going to have to get use to the fact that there will be two Alice's in the house now", she got up and came over to give me a hug. The rest of them came around and gave me a hug. When Carlisle and Esme got home they were surprise to find two Alice's in the house but they took the new better than the others.

I met Jacob when he came home with Renesmee. He, I don't think he was too thrilled on the fact but I think he handled it well and Renesmee was thrilled. She wanted to come to me right away. She was so cute. She put her hand to my cheek and I was ready for what she was going to show me. She showed me a picture of me and her we looked happy. She pulled her hand away and told me that we were going to great friends. I was pleased. It looks like I will have no problem being excepted into this family, my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry the last chapter was kinda pile together and was really probably had to understand but I promise this one will be better.**

_Chapter three-getting situated_

I got Edward old room since he is in the cabin, so Alice and I went shopping to fill my closet and by furniture. I remember I always liked going shopping in my human years but I never had the money to buy all of the things that I wanted. Now that I have all the money that I could possibly need I was in heaven. I don't know how many bags I had but there were enough bags that they filled my closet. I bought some bedding and a rug for my room, as well as some things to go on the shelves where Edwards CD's were.

I was putting some lights on the shelves a well as some glass lamps when the lamp slipped from my fingers when a vision came to me. _Jasper and Emmett were hunting and they came really close to the boundary line, they were playing around, throwing punches, Jasper slipped and fell across the line. Just then three giant wolves emerged from the woods, growling and snapping._ I knew that it was not good. I ran down the steps, very gracefully for me I'd say, to where everyone was, "Emmett, Jasper, I don't think that you guys should go hunting right now".

"How do you know", Jasper asked?

"I saw you two fighting and then jasper fell across the line and then some wolves were going to attack you"… "Wait", it was Alice, "You saw wolves?"

"Yeah…But that's not the point, they can't go hunting without someone else", my voice went up a few octaves in the end.

Everyone busted out laughing and Emmett was on the floor rolling around. Rosalie kicked him and he whined and got up and sat by her. Bella looked up at me and Nessie crawled into her lap and put her palm to her face, "Sure Renesmee, if it is ok with her".

Renesmee walked up to me and put her arms in the air pleaded to me to pick her up. I bent down and picked her up and she held her hand to my face, "May I", she said in her high soprano tone. I nodded my head and she proceeded in putting her hand on my face. She showed me a picture of a huge Indian man, or I thought he was a man but she was in his arms smiling and laughing and so was he. Then she changed it to just a picture of him but then he was gone and in his place was a huge reddish brown wolf. Then I was back and Renesmee was smiling and so was Edward.

"What was that?"

"He is Jacob, a friend of ours and yes he is a wolf. The Wolves are our friends, our family. You have nothing to worry about they are just playing, too", Edward replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I went through your head and read their minds in your vision."

"Are. You. Sure." I made sure I got it in his.

"I'm sure; I got it in my head"

"How?"

"I can read minds"

Whoa, something I didn't know, I'm going to have to talk to Alice. "I'm going to go back to my room", I said pointing up stairs. At inhuman speed I ran up the steps and into my room and locked the door. I ran into my closet and grabbed a pair of fleece shorts and a white beater, and headed into my oversized bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I combed through my hair and put a butt load of hair gel in my hair and spiked it up. I walked out of the bathroom to find all of the boxes I had been unpacking earlier still on the floor. Well, I guess I should get busy.

After a couple of hours everything was unpacked and I was pooped, surprisingly. When you walk in right to your right I hung a huge plasma TV, let me tell you it is huge, the shelves where Edward kept all of his CDs I have a lot of random things, CDs, books, jewelry, and more plus I covered the shelves in a ton of crystal lights, against the huge glass wall I put a white leather couch with red and black pillows, I laid down a big black rug, and against the opposite wall of the shelves and the door to my bathroom I put a huge black canopy bed frame that had black sheets, a white comforter, and black, red, and white pillows, like I would use it, but I liked it. I put a huge chandelier in my room, too. I think my room looks cute!

I decided that since I'm going to live with everyone forever I should probably get to know everyone.

**Please, please, please (how many times do I have to say that) please Review!!!! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
